finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guildleves
Guildleves are small, rectangular plates made of stained crystal set into a frame of precious metal in Final Fantasy XIV. Each depicts a virtuous deed of one of Eorzea's patron saints, also known as "guardians". When issuing tasks or quests, guilds often provide adventurers with these plates, allowing their bearers "leave" to take whatever steps necessary to complete the jobs, including entry into normally restricted areas, hunting or harvesting on private lands, the confiscation of goods, even negotiations with those considered enemies of the city-states. Undertaking a Guildleve will start a Levequest. Only one Levequest can be undertaken at a time, with the exception of crafting and fishing guildleves, as those can be completed at a player's leisure. Every 12 hours (Earth time), players will earn three "leve allowances" (up to a maximum of 100) which can be exchanged for guildleves at the various Levemetes throughout Eorzea. Failed guildleves can be retried on the spot, but doing so will expend another allowance. Overview Guildleves are special tasks issued by the Adventurers' Guild. These tasks vary greatly in nature, and there is something to suit adventurers of all persuasions, be they skilled combatants, deft artisans, or keen-eyed gatherers. To undertake a leve, simply speak with one of the many levemetes stationed at outposts throughout Eorzea. Whether alone or in a party, rich rewards await you in the form of experience and useful items. Leve plates Leve plates are made of stained crystal which makes it easy for the aetheryte and the leve plate to resonate due to the fact that they are both manifestation of the planet’s lifeblood, which is made up of aether. These plates contain only the issuing city state name and the "theme" of the guildleve; all other information is shared with the adventurer directly from the person at the adventurers' guild counter and can be reviewed in the quest journal. Upon completion of the levequest, a prompt will allow aetherial transportation back to the Levemete that issued the guildleve. This prompt can be declined and automatically cancels after twenty seconds. Types of levequests Guildleves are available starting at level one with new sets every five levels. For Battlecraft and Fieldcraft leves, a difficulty option will adjust the level up to four above its base value. Players can only obtain up to sixteen guildleves at a time. All types of levequests will reward EXP, gil,. and appropriate treasure. Battlecraft leves These tasks may be undertaken by Disciples of War or Magic. Although adventurers may only be offered simple tasks in the beginning, arduous trials and bountiful rewards await those who prove their worth. These levequests require the player to slay certain opponents within 20 minutes as they fulfill objectives. The objectives will vary, ranging from escorting a civilian to flushing out disguised creatures (such as Imps). These tasks are usually denoted by the plate image: *"Diligence" - the guildleve plate portrays the scene of Saint Tothor the Ratcatche, a Lalafell holding two slain moles. This kind requires the players to kill certain monster(s) to acquire a specific loot, randomly dropped. As initial monsters are killed, new ones will spawn until time is over or all items are gotten. *"Valor" - the guildleve plate portrays the scene of Saint Daniffen and the Basilisk, a Lancer impaling the monster with his spear. This kind is simply a "kill all monsters" leve. *"Tenacity" - the guildleve plate portrays an Elezen archer riding a chocobo in a forest. These leves always feature a monster that runs away—sometimes very far from his original place—and must be followed by the players to a certain spot, where more monsters will spawn and attack. Note that even if the fleeing target is killed before he reaches the reinforcements, those monsters will still have to be killed as well. *"Veracity" - the guildleve plate portrays a female Lalafell posing next to a statue. The true levequest target will be "hidden" and must be uncovered either by using a special item dropped by a specific monster also present on the leve or by just attacking - if it's the target, it will disappear and turn into the real monster. *"Wisdom" - the guildleve plate portrays a bard playing as his ally fights the monster. These levequests are also known as the "Necrologos" leves, and has two different types. In the first one, the player must kill monsters that drop a "Necrologos Page", and upon finding all of them, a new Voidsent monster will appear; killing it finishes the levequest. The second type involves small pillars of light that appear on an area. Upon inspection, they will either reveal nothing, a "unexpected monster" or a "Necrologos Page". Again, getting all pages will spawn a final target that must be killed. *"Justice" - The guildleve plate portrays a Roegadyn knight and an Elezen elder. These levequests requires the player to lure out the target monsters at glowing spots called "prime locations". However, to do so a certain item is required, and can be obtained by killing other creatures around these lights. *"Temperance" - The guildleve plate portrays a Miqo'te carrying a vase by a body of water. These levequests requires the player to "patrol" certain areas, walking to certain lights and spawning the target monsters after he has done so. *"Confidence" - the guildleve plate portrays a figure pointing at something in the distance. These levequests require items to be retrieved from the field, while dealing weith any threats that show up. *"Resolve" - the guildleve plate portrays a Hyur farmer standing firm and directing others to safety in the face of an oncoming tornado. These levequests require the player to pacify certain creatures, either by using the /soothe emote or a designated item. The targets must be weakened to below 50% health, otherwise they will briefly become frenzied. *"Sympathy" - the guildleve plate portrays a wagon pulled by a chocobo travelling through a forested area with armed escorts. These levequests require a player to escort an NPC through a dangerous area using the /beckon emote, while protecting them from dangerous creatures. If the NPC is slain, the levequest is a failure. During the course of the leve, treasure chests may spawn on the way, containing either potions or aetherial gear with randomized stats. Some Battlecraft leves may also spawn a "Wanted target," a stronger than usual monster that awards a bonus if slain. These monsters are determined by the zone a levequest is undertaken. Grand Company leves Company issued guildleves are available to players of once they've enlisted in a grand company. Those leves are not issued by the Adventurers' Guild levemetes, but by company officers stationed at several locations in Eorzea. Players can obtain guildleves from any of the three Grand Companies, however will receive a bonus for completing levequests issued by their own company. These leves are similar to Battlecraft Leves in nature, except they can only be undertaken solo, and reward Company Seals instead of treasure. As with guildleves, accepting company leves will consume players' leve allowances. Rewards for company leves consist primarily of company seals: *"Equity" - the guildleve plate portrays a judge holding a balanced scale. The stained glass of the leve is split down the middle, on the left the feathered wing of an angel on the right the leathery wing of a devil. These levequests require the player to use the /poke emote on certain creatures to find those holding an special item, then kill these creatures and use the item on the others to find the levequest targets (similar to Veracity leves). *"Promptitude" - the guildleve plate portrays a warrior mounting what appears to be an antelope. These leves require the player to kill as many enemies as possible for 5 minutes. As long as one of each kind is slain by the end, the levequest is considered successful. *"Prudence" - the guildleve plate portrays a trio of elezen men writing in books. These levequests require the player to slay a notorious monster or NPC (such as a dangerous cultist). As the target's health lowers, additional lower level enemies will appear to assist the target. *"Unity" - the guildleve plate portrays a tattered flag at the aftermath of a battle. These levequests require the player to guard three stationary objects from four waves of attackers. Note that while treasure chest may still appear during Company leves, no wanted targets will spawn. Fieldcraft leves These tasks may be undertaken by Disciples of the Land. Adventurers will be sent into the wilds not only to harvest the realm's bounty, but to also conduct surveys. They will always give gil upon completion, as well as treasure such as crystal shards, and require the player to gather certain resources within a 20 minutes timer. Much like Grand Company leves, these can only be undertaken solo. Fishing leves are different; they only require the designated fish to be obtained turned in, similar to Tradecraft leves. They come in various types: *"Candor" - the guildleve plate depicts an elderly Hyur man holding a crown to his head beneath a tree of apples. These levequests require a minimum number of items from eight gathering nodes. Not gaining the required amount fails the leve. *"Munificence" - the guildleve plate portrays a male Lalafell carrying many goods. These leves require the player to acquire a certain number of items from a perpetually re-spawning gathering node. *"Piety" - the guildleve plate portrays a Miqo'te fishing. These leves require the player to gather items from eight various nodes. An "evaluation" score based on the different the items gathered will affect the final reward payout. *"Benevolence" - the guildleve plate portrays young elezen female carrying a basket of flowers. These guildleves are similar to Piety leves, but only have four nodes instead of eight. *"Concord" - the guildleve plate depicts a party of adventurers around a campfire, with a Mi'qote fisherwoman reeling in her catch. These levequests simply require the player to turn in the requested amount of fish. *"Sincerity" - the guildleve plate depicts a Roegadyn merchant selling a golden gun. These levequests require the player to turn in the requested amount of fish, but also allow up to two extra orders to be turned in. Unlike Battlecraft leves, there are no treasure chest during Fieldcraft leves. Tradecraft leves These tasks may be undertaken by Disciples of the Hand. Adventurers will be called upon to craft a wide range of items, fulfilling orders both great and small. They only require that the designated item be crafted (or otherwise procured), and turned in by the requested amount. As such, they are not "initiated" like Battlecraft or Fieldcraft levequests. They come in three types: *"Charity" - the guildleve plate portrays two female hyurs, one young and one old, weaving. *"Constancy" - the guildleve plate portrays the scene of Saint Moergynn and the Edgeless Blade. *"Ingenuity" - the guildleve plate portrays Hyur female giving bread to another Hyur. Note that "Charity" leves allow turn in of up to two additional orders without having to reobtain the levequest. Tutorial leves Tutorial leves are an easier type of battle leve, designed for beginners. They are always of the "Valor" type, are base and wield significantly smaller rewards. Players must complete one for each Levemete before being permitted any others. Levemetes Levemetes can be found at the Adventurer's Guild in each city-state and throughout Eorzea at various settlements. Each will require a tutorial levequest be undertaken as trial before full authorization is available. Category:Quests in Final Fantasy XIV